Marauderie à tout temps
by Sabriell
Summary: Une 7ème et dernière année débute pour les maraudeurs mais voilà un Faille temporelle c'est ouverte et voilà que 1977 se trouve lier avec une autre époques! Deux voldemorts et des prof étrange ! Des Blagues qui ne sous pas signer maraudeur !
1. Prologue

**Un nouvelle Histoire sera-t-elle fini un jour ou pas ?? t'elle est la question que tout le monde peut se posé me connaissant mais je vous jure de faire du mieux que je peux **

**Bonne lecture ! je suis pas contre une rev **

**Prologue **

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard tapotait ses doigts sur son bureau. La rentrée approchait et toujours pas le moindre signe de vie de professeur de DCFM, pas le moindre museau, rien, nada, nicht, que dalle. Par les temps qui couraient, il ne pouvait pas accepter de passer une année scolaire sans qu'un professeur de DCFM ne puisse être présent pour maintenir les cours. Les autres professeurs ne pouvaient en aucun cas dédoubler leurs heures pour tenir celui-ci !! La protection de Poudlard en serrait affaiblit.

Le directeur faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, comme il le faisait très souvent. Il regarda son calendrier 30 août 1977. La rentrée était dans deux jours et toujours pas de prof. Il fut surpris en entendant un ébouriffement de plume. Fumesck, venait de rentrer et il portait une lettre à la patte.

Il l'attrapa et reconnu son écriture. Il leva un sourcil pourquoi s'écrivait-il ? Il n'était pas partit en vacances ? Il alla s'assoire derrière son bureau et attrapa un bonbon au citron avant d'ouvrir la missive.

_Cher moi _

_Le temps viendra avec les réponses ! Et ton professeur aussi patience ! Et ne te fie pas à l'âge ! Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. _

_Albus _

Il devait franchement s'ennuyer ! Simplement pour écrire si peu. Enfin bon. Il était rassuré un professeur de DCFM devrait arriver. Mais quand !? La rentrée était pour bientôt. Et il se refusait d'allait demander de l'aide au ministère ! Il n'avais pas besoin qu'un de leurs sbires face un rapport sur son école. En plus de ça, Le professeurs de Potion était porté disparut...?! Il l'avait oublié celui là ! Argh !! Comment avait-il fait pour oublier qu'il lui manquer un prof de Potion. Cette année s'annonçait mal ! Il avait déjà des trous de mémoire. Vieux fou sénile c'est bien ce qu'il était à présent.

Mais des coups retentirent à la porte de son bureau. Surpris il glissa simplement la lettre dans l'enveloppe et invita à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur trois jeunes gens. Il ne leur donnait pas la vingtaine. Deux garçons et une fille. La fille semblait énormément fatigué et très blanche, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, des yeux bien énigmatique et d'étranges cheveux. Sa chevelure d'un blond cendré avec quelques mèches blanches grisâtres était attachée rapidement et tenus avec… sa baguette magique ?? Elle était belle et bien étrange.

L'un des deux jeunes hommes avait les cheveux longs blonds attachés en queue de cheval et un regard d'acier. Les traits de son visage auraient pu faire penser à un ange ! Mais l'éclat de ses yeux prouvait le contraire.

Le dernier des arrivants avait des cheveux mi -long noir, attachés en catogan. Une énorme mèche cachait l'une de ses tempes et ses yeux étaient d'un vert emeraude profonds bien terne.

Les deux hommes étaient musclés et bien bâtis. Des joueurs de Quidditch, certainement attrapeur vu leur finesse et leur légèreté cela ne ferait aucun doute. Mais aussi des escrimeurs hors pair.

La jeune fille, elle était aussi mince au niveau de la taille, mais avait les épaules légèrement carrées, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aussi devait jouer au quidditch mais plus au rôle de poursuiveur. Après les avoir dévisagé un moment et remarqué qu'il portait tout trois des vêtements moldus. Le directeur se mit à sourire.

-Bonjour jeune gens ! Vous voulez finir vos études à Poudlard j'imagine ? fit Albus.

Un sourire similaire apparut sur les lèvres des nouveaux venus. Ce sourire ressemblait étrangement à celui des jeunes maraudeurs qui devraient rentrée en 7ème année. Hola ! Minerva va faire une crise cardiaque si eux aussi se retrouvent dans sa maison.

-Nous avons déjà nos diplômes professeur ! Fit l'homme au yeux emeraude.

-Nous venons savoir si vous auriez besoin d'un professeur ? Fit le blond.

-Ou de plusieurs ? rajouta la fille.

Albus les regarda médusé puis avec un sourire en coin, il fit apparaître trois chaises.

-Bien que vous me semblez très jeune les apparences peuvent être trompeuse. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Les trois jeunes personnes prirent place dans les fauteuils.

-Vous me semblez bien sympathiques en tout cas, alors puis-je savoir vos noms.

-Drago Adams. Fit le blond

-Morgane Lupack. fit la jeune fille

-Harry Melvyn. fit le brun

Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Bon étant donné que vos noms de famille ne me disent rien. Vous n'avez pas étudié dans cette école…

En effet fit le blond nous avons passé nos diplômes à Salem sinon, nous avons eu des cours particuliers.

-Puis-je voir vos papier je vous prie.

Les trois sorcier sortir leur carte de visite et leur passeport sorcier et les tendirent au directeur. Après avoir vérifier que les papiers n'était pas des faux. Il les rendit à leurs propriétaires.

-Bien jusque là tout est en ordre il ne reste qu'un seul test que j'aimerai que vous passiez il est vrai que vous n'avez pas étudier ici et je ne sais donc pas dans quelle matière vous avez la capacité d'enseigner. Voir même si vous avez la capacité d'enseigner !

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent un peu décontenancer, mais sourirent au directeur. Celui-ci ce leva et s'approcha d'une armoire à côté de laquelle se trouvait le Choixpeau. Il attrapa celui-ci et revient vers les nouveaux arrivant. Il posa le choixpeau sur la tête de la première personne qui était la jeune fille. Il mit un certain temps avant de se mettre à parler.

_-Elle a la fidélité de Poufsouffle, le courage de Gryffondor et la malice de Serpentard. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être professeur de duel. _

-Professeur de Duel ! Mais … nous n'avons pas de cours de duel !

_-Et ben vous pouvez l'ouvrir cette année au moins en options_ fit le choixpeau.

-C'est vrai que ça serait une excellente idée pour les élèves. Bien si vous êtes d'accord, jeune fille pour devenir professeur de duel, vous serez la bien venu dans notre corps professoral.

-La jeune fille eut un énorme sourire qui éclaira son visage.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Professeur. J'apprécierais beaucoup de pouvoir enseigner chez vous.

Le directeur lui fit un énorme sourire et lui tendit la main.

-Ravi de vous avoir parmi nous, Miss Lupack.

Elle lui serra la main et s'enfonça soulagé dans son fauteuil. Le directeur posa alors le Choixpeau sur la tête de Drago.

_-Je vois un courage de plus en plus naissant depuis peu qui le qualifierait de Gryffondor se qui fait passer mieux son caractère de Serpentard. Je vois que vous avez aussi les talents d'un maître de Potion renommé se sera donc cette place qui vous est destinée. _

-Par Merlin ! Fit Albus dont un sourire de soulagement venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Enfin un professeur de potion. Si cela vous intéresse bien sûr.

Le jeune Drago fit un sourire et tendit la main au directeur

-Je commence quand ?

-Parfait ! Fit le directeur dont ses yeux brillaient de malice ! Il ne reste plus que vous jeune homme.

Le directeur déposa le choixpeau sur la tête de Harry et celui-ci se remit à parler enfin…

_-Doux Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vue cela auparavant ! Ca alors autant d'énergie et ce passé ! Je vous félicite jeune homme._

-Euh… Merci fit le concerné.

_-Alors, Un courage exceptionnel, une fidélité incontestable ! La sagesse d'un vieux singe et Salazar aurait pu être vous ! Si j'avais eu a vous placer cette année… j'aurais eu de sérieux problèmes alors voyons voir ! Ohhh…. Je pense que vous seriez parfait en Professeur de DCFM ! D'ailleurs ce ne sera pas la première fois que vous donnerez des leçons en cette matière… _

Le vieux directeur eut un sourire soulagé ! Il avait enfin trouvé ! Il était jeune mais son professeur de DCFM était là devant lui. Bien que la tirade que le choixpeau avait fait l'avait piqué au vif il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce jeune homme. Et pas qu'à lui !

-Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenu dans le corps professoral !

Les trois jeune gens soulagés souriaient de toutes leurs dents puis la jeune fille se refroidie et le directeur vit la peur dans ses yeux !

-Je tiens à vous prévenir de ma situation Mr ! J'ai disons quelques problèmes de santé….

**A suivre … **

La suite dans le prochain épisode si cela vous a plus !!!! JOYEUX NOËL et BONNE ANNEE tout le monde


	2. Mais qui sont tout ses nouveaux ?

**Sab se réveille dans son lit les cheveux en pétard bon alors voyons voir cette fic ! Ah 7 rev ! QUOI 7 REV !! Mon dieu !!!! Mais ! C'est un miracle il va pleuvoir des veracrasses ! j'ai jamais eut autant de compliment en un chapitre !! Je vais l'écrit vite pour qu'ils aient la suite !**

**Oui mais si ses mauvais ils vont partir. **

** Ce gratte la tête **

**Euh…. Bah on va y allais lentement mais pas trop et essaye d'avoir autant au Prochain ! Je dois vous avouer que je stresse ! lol j'aime pas perdre de rev même dans la guerre contre le lord que nous tenons en se moment ! Et j'ai une réputation d'écrire assez mal vous comprendrai donc ma surprise quand je me suis mit a faire mais RAR ! JE VOUS REMERCI TOUS !!!!!! **

**Et je vous donne la suite toute suite je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps **

**RAR :**

**Mimi Luflin :**

Sab tout sourire super content Mon dieu Première Rev enflammé a se point ! Je suis content que cela te plaise autant ! Oui c'est bien Harry et Drago et Ahhh ahhhh…. Une personne a découvert qui était cette fille. Bien que j'ai hésiter longtemps !! Et le problème de Santé et relier a son nom. J'espère que La suite te plait autant que le début. Eh si je la fini pas ! je doit m'attendre a quoi comme torture ?? pour savoir juste Merci infiniment pour la rev A très bientôt j'espère et Bonne année a toi aussi

Kiss

Sab

**virg05 : **

Sab toute rouge euhh…. Merci tu peut pas savoir comme sa me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! j'ai pas l'habitude. Pour l'instant je vais continué si cela plait autant. J'espère qu'elle est arrivé assez vite a ton goût. Merci pour ta rev A bientôt

Kiss

Sab

**Emma93 :**

J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début a Bientôt

Kiss

Sab

**Little Psyche : **

Sab grand sourire face à la Rev Je suis contente que cela te plaise !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant Merci pour ta rev a bientôt

Kiss

Sab

Tout cela m'a l'air très bien! J'ai hâte de voir la suite!!   
Bisous

**Lily078 :**

Lily Je te décerne le prit de la meilleur lectrice de ma fic ! Et oui ! la fameuse maladie à bien un rapport avec Remus et c'est exactement ça fille lol tandis que les deux autre sont bien Harry et Drago ! J'espère que même si tu a découvert l'un des mystères de cette fic cela ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. Je suis contente que tu aime j'espère que la suite te plaira Merci pour ta Rev a bientôt

Kiss

Sab

**Eterna de Solary : **

Mmmm je ne doute pas que tu es déjà une idée sur la fameuse identité de ses professeurs bien que quelqu'un m'ai déjà donner la réponse tout entière j'aimerai franchement que tu me dise à qui tu a pense ce j'avoue j'ai hésiter sur deux personne Merci Beaucoup pour la rev j'espère que tu vas aimer se chapitre a Bientôt

Kiss

Sab

**4rine :**

Je suis contente que mon début t'ai plus en espérant que la suite te plaira autant. Merci Beaucoup pour la rev à Bientôt

Kiss

Sab

**_J'espère avoir Oublier personne (j'ai pas l'habitude) Je tiens aussi a vous prévenir que j'ai un humour a 3 noises Que vous pourrai constater ! Je tiens a m'excuse pour cela. _**

**Bonne lecture et BONNE ANNEE 2005 A TOUS **

**Chapitre 1: Mais Qui sont tout ses nouveaux ?? **

-Aller debout Fainéant

James qui était encore un peu dans les vapes, reconnut la voix de Sirius très distinctement ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que son meilleur ami âgé de 17 ans depuis peu et qui vivait depuis un peu plus d'un an en permanence chez lui était en ce moment en train de sauter sur son lit ….

-Coucher le chien. Fit James

D'un mouvement de mains il envoya balader Sirius mais se retrouva fort épuisé ! Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser la Magie sans baguette il ne faisait que commencer à s'entraîner !

-Argghhh tu n'as pas honte.

James les cheveux noirs en bataille sur la tête et ses yeux bleus encore un peu dans le vague était assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit. Après le petit show de son pote, Il décida d'attraper ses lunettes et se les mit sur le nez. Il aperçut Sirius qui était collé sur le mur en face les quatre fers en l'air. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Sirius dans toute sa maturité lui tira la langue avant de se remettre sur pied.

-Grouilles. Je compte pas être en retard pour notre dernière année à Poudlard. Fit le jeune chiot en sautant sur son frère de sang. Avant de se transformer en Patmol et faire de grosses léchouilles à son ami.

-Arrête Pad !!! J'me lève !

James sauta des couvertures et arriva devant un miroir de sa chambre. Il avait les cheveux de plus en plus en bataille avec le temps. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers sa commode pour sortir des affaires moldus.

Il s'habilla pendant que Sirius faisait leurs valises avec sa baguette. James devra penser à se méfier quand il la déballerait à Poudlard. Puis ils descendirent tout les deux dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent un mot des parents de James.

_Nous avons été demandés en urgence au Ministère de la Magie_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée_

_Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous !_

_Ne faites pas trop de bêtise !_

_Une voiture du ministère arrivera à 10H45_

_Avec tout notre amour_

_Henry et Mélusine Potter_

James vit le regard mélancolique de son ami avant de jeter le mot à la poubelle. Sirius n'avait jamais eut d'amour de la part de ses géniteurs ! On ne pouvait pas les appeler parents, vu dans l'état où était Sirius quand il a décidé de renier sa lignée. Seul des monstres étaient capables de faire cela… Sirius était tellement en forme qu'il était resté inconscient pendant près d'une semaine après être arrivé au Manoir Potter.

-Génial ! Une nouvelle attaque pour commencer la rentrée. Fit James avant que Géo (_nda :graphie… dsl_) un des elfes de maison des Potter apporte le petit déjeuner des deux adolescents-presqu'adultes-qui-sont-majeurs-magiquement-et-qui-font-partis-du-second-cycle.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour tout ingurgiter et se préparaient que déjà la voiture du ministère se trouvait devant la porte ! Enfin une voiture !! Les Potter étant une famille riche et connue c'était une limousine qui venait les chercher !

-Ahhh franchement James ! C'est le paradis de vivre avec toi. Fit Sirius en s'allongeant sur une banquette.

-Ouais ! Comme tu le dit. Marmonna le concerné pas très convaincu.

C'était pareille tous les ans depuis que le dénommé Voldemort voulait devenir le maître du monde. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là, son père était Auror et sa mère Médicomage. Ils pouvaient disparaître tard dans la nuit le laissant seul, ou même partir pendant une réunion familiale, ou un soir de fête. Et tout cela parce qu'ils étaient appelés.

Ah ça ! Ils avaient de l'argent c'est sur. Un superbe manoir, des elfes de maison. Mais James aurait été sans doute plus heureux sans tout ça si il avait eut des parents ordinaires. Il aurait sans doute eut aussi un peu moins la grosse tête !! Mais ce n'est que les convictions de l'auteur sur ce coup là. Il sortit de sa poche un vif d'or et commença à jouer avec…

-Alors programme de l'année. Fit Sirius en s'asseyant correctement sur la banquette.

-Plan pour l'année ! Un, il faut prévoir le bouquet final des maraudeurs ! Deux comme tous les ans, Blague a donfe (1)

-Sans oublier que cette baleine de Miss Gradouble notre très Chair (2) prof de DCFM doit être remplacée cette année.

James fit semblant de vomir à la simple évocation de Gradouble, la vision de cette femme qui restait bloquée dans la porte de sa classe à cause de sa … comment rester polie !? Corpulence. Imaginez, elle ne pouvait pas passer même de profil par une porte de 3 mètre de large. Elle boitait et était tout le temps avec sa canne. Mais aussi elle avait un oeil en verre et du poil au menton et comme le maraudeur n'est pas moqueur…

Miss Gervaise Gradouble a passé une année horrible à cause des blagues de très mauvais goût de ses gamins immatures.

Non c'est sûr, elle n'allait pas leur manquer en plus de tout cela, c'était une vraie incapable. Elle ne savait pas donner un cours. La première phrase qu'elle sortait en cours c'était :

-Bon je vous est donné quoi à faire ?

Suivi sur par un :

-Alors qu'est ce que l'on peut bien faire aujourd'hui ?

Une fois de temps en temps, elle essayait, on dit bien essayait, de donner des cours pratiques. Mais cela se finissait toujours en catastrophe. Des premières années avaient été attaqués par des lutins de Cornouailles qu'elle n'avait pas pu maîtriser. Les maraudeurs bien que pas très travailleurs avaient sauté de joie en apprenant qu'elle avait donné sa démission.

-Donc ! Fit Sirius faisant sortir James de ses pensées. Cela signifie que l'on aura aussi la bienvenu d'un professeur à fêter.

-Exacte ! fit James en reprenant son sérieux, le programme n'est pas chargé, je trouve.

-Oui mais après il y a les filles. Fit Sirius ! Il me semble que tu veux sortir avec Evans.

-Non j'en est marre je l'oublie ! Cette année, je fais ce que je veux sans qu'elle vienne me hurler dessus ! Sans me sentir idiot à chaque fois que je la vois ! Et sans me prendre la moindre tarte ! Je suis un homme libre !!!!

-James s'était levé et s'était cogné au plafond. Sirius, lui, cachait son sourire derrière ses mains

-Tu en sera incapable ! Fit Sirius alors que la voiture freinait violemment et que James se retrouvait sur la banquette en face déséquilibré.

James et Sirius furent vite remarqués avec la voiture. Ils sortirent tous les deux d'une démarche princière de la limousine, tous les regards furent alors tournés vers eux. Allez passer inaperçu avec ça !!

-Argh !! Fit James reprenant la parole, il faut aussi s'occuper d'avoir des notes excellentes partout pour nos Aspic pour pouvoir entrer dans l'institut des Aurors !

-Pour ça aucun problèmes. Fit Sirius en vérifiant que ses bagages étaient bien rétrécis dans sa poche

-On est les meilleurs ! Rajouta James en faisant pareil.

Arriver dans la gare, Sirius et James réussirent quand même à se faire oublier et atteignirent la voie 9 ¾ sans trop de problème. Le Poudlard Express rouge vif entouré de fumée apparut devant eux. Puis dans un même ensemble, James et Sirius se mirent à piquer un sprint après le train qui commençait à démarrer. Ils réussirent de justesse à se rattraper à l'arrière où un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire rieur les aida à monter alors que la locomotive prenait de la vitesse. Il les avait attrapés tous les deux part le col de leur veste et en prenant appuie sur son pied il les avait ramené a bord.

-Merci. Fit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras alors que la personne se tendait sans doute surprise par la réaction de Sirius.

-Euh …. Mais… c'est rien !

James regarda le jeune homme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant à Poudlard et pourtant les traits de son visage lui semblaient étrangement familier.

-On est sauvé ! Pas de retenu dès le premier jour ! Imagine la tête de la vieille McGonagall si elle avait encore dû nous récupérer à la gare parce qu'on avait encore loupé le train.

-Laisser moi deviner !? Vous êtes les maraudeurs ? Fit l'inconnu qui leur avait sauvé la mise avec un sourire amusé.

-Il en manque deux qui arrivent toujours à l'heure eux !

A cette phrase la porte arrière s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés aux yeux couleur ambre ainsi qu'un petit blond grassouillet aux cheveux blonds en pique sur la tête.

-Merci ! Vous êtes arrivés à temps ! fit Remus essoufflé

-Je pense qu'il serait bien que nous rentions. Fit l'inconnu en les poussant vers la porte. Je vous laisse. A bientôt.

-Ouais ! Au fait ! Tu es dans quelle maison !?

Mais l'inconnu était déjà trop loin faisant tourner derrière lui une cape de sorcier vert émeraude.

-Ce type est louche. C'est sans doute un Serpentard. Fit Sirius tout haut. Et nous allons découvrir qui il est.

Sirius avait levé son poing en l'air et Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Alors comme ça, je suis un Serpentard ? Avant de partir lui aussi vers le compartiment des préfets.

-Sur ce coup, tu aurais dû te taire, Sirius !

Sirius prit un air niais et répondit

-Bah pourquoi ??

-Parce que la pleine lune est dans 3 jours et tu sais à quel point il est de bonne humeur.

-Mais je disais ça pour rire. Fit Sirius avec une moue

James lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Allez maintenant arrête de faire l'idiot il faut que l'on se trouve un compartiment.

-Remus et moi avons déjà le notre. Couina Peter derrière eux.

Les trois compères s'installèrent donc dans leur compartiment. James et Sirius écoutaient Peter raconter ses vacances en France.

-Sirius tu auras adoré les françaises ! Fit Peter

-A ce point !

-Je peux te dire qu'elle sont pas coincées !!! Surtout pour apprendre des nouvelles langues et elles sont douées !

-Mais c'est que notre petit Peter parle comme un grand. Fit Sirius.

Le reste du voyage se fit à coups de partie de Pocker explosif entre les trois amis avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une rousse en rogne.

-Ah Vous êtes là je vous préviens je suis préfète en Chef cette année !! Alors que je vous vois ne serait ce faire qu'un seul pas de travers et je vous jure que votre vie sera un enfer.

James posa sa carte et tout explosa à la figure de Peter

-C'est ça ! Fit-il sans même ne lui porter un regard ce qui surprit Peter et Remus qui ameutés par le hurlement avaient accouru. Mais bien que Lily ne le montra pas elle aussi était très troublée de ce comportement plus qu'étrange de James ! Non Potter ! D'habitude il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la regarder et de lui lancer des remarques idiotes ou même de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Lily partit sans plus d'encombre.

-C'est ça madame est préfète, ce qui lui donne le droit de nous gueuler dessus avant même que l'on face des conneries. Marmonna James alors qu'il attrapait le jeu de carte et se tournait vers Remus pour lui demander s'il voulait jouer.

-James ! J'ai un truc à te demander ? Fit Remus.

-Vas y Moony.

-Tu as vu tes parents ce matin ??

James devient de plus en plus blanc.

-Euh non pourquoi ?

Remus lui tendit la gazette du matin.

_Un trou temporel au ministère des Mystère _

_Dans une des nombreuses salles du Ministère des Mystère, c'est produit hier un phénomène plus qu'étrange toutes les horloges que contenait cette fameuse salle se sont toutes réglés sur la même année l'an 2000 ! D'après les renseignements que les experts nous auraient fourni une faille temporelle a été ouverte et un passage directe entre notre époque et l'an 2000 est dés à présent possible. Nous ne savons pourtant pas où l'ouverture aura lieu tout ce que nous savons c'est que cela se passera à notre époque et que cela c'est déjà produit. Sur l'un des murs de cette salle nous avons trouvé un message de Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le - nom._

_**Cher moi du passé **_

**_Je tiens à te mettre en garde contre une armée de révolutionnaire appelé « L'armée de Dumbledore » et l'autre « L'ordre du Phénix » qu'à mon époque se sont unis pour me détruire ce qu'ils ont lamentablement échoué. Attends - moi au repère, je viendrais récupérer ces énergumènes qui ont passé la brèche et par la même occasion les torturer un petit peu. Jusque là, il faut que ta cible numéro Un, soit les descendants directe de Godric Gryffondor ! Il faut que tu extermines les Potter ! _**

_**Sir Voldemort **_

_Les Potter comme vous vous en doutez seront mis en sécurité ! Sont-il réellement les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor ?? Mais allons nous survivre à l'assaut du double de mangemort et du double seigneur des ténèbres ? Pouvons nous mettre nos espoirs dans ses révolutionnaires ? La Gazette du sorcier vous tiendra au courant des dernières nouvelles._

_Franck Spelman envoyé spécial de la Gazette du sorcier. _

James était devenu encore plus blanc si cela pouvait être possible et ne détachait pas les yeux du journal. Ses parents ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles et lui non plus. Il était peut-être temps de penser à autre chose que de faire le pitre.

Mais il faut quand même bien se détendre sinon à quoi bon rester vivant ?? Il allait avoir une vie difficile poursuivit par un Mage noir jusqu'en an 2000. James reposa le journal et resta silencieux pendant presque tout le voyage. Sirius parlait avec Peter et Remus tranquillement, il essayait même de blaguer mais James était calme et regardait passer le paysage jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau à la volée sur Lucius Malefoy un grand blond aux yeux d'acier et ses deux gorilles, Avery Nott et George Crabbe. Tous les deux se ressemblaient étrangement, grands et cons.

-Tient ! Mais quelle surprise ! Ne serait ce pas la bande de bon à rien des Gryffondor que je vois là ? Fit Malefoy d'une voix traînante. Oh ! Mais il semblerait que Potter ne soit pas dans ses chaudrons ! Alors Potter, ça fait quoi d'avoir 2 mages Noirs à tes trousses ?

-Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Fit James en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faudra que je te parle dans quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

-Euh !! Je pense que tu devrais essayer en troll !! Fit Sirius très amusé.

-C'est une bonne idée je pense

James se leva se trouva face à Malefoy et lui cracha à la figure en lui claquant la porte au nez après lui avoir coincer les doigts dedans.

-James ! J'adore ton accent. Fit Sirius alors que Peter et Remus levaient les yeux au ciel.

-Mon dieu. Ils ne se calmeront donc jamais ? Fit la voix de Evans que l'on pouvait entendre de l'autre coté de la porte malgré les hurlements de Malefoy.

Remus regarda sa montre et se tourna vers James.

-James record battu 4 heures et 1 minute avant que Evans ne se mette à nous calomnier. Tu m'impressionnes d'avoir tenu si longtemps.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement. Remus dû les quitter vers la fin du voyage pour remplir son rôle de préfet alors que les autres se changeaient pour la dernière fois. La locomotive ralentit alors que Prés-Au-Lard était en vu. Sirius regarda par la fenêtre en se disant que c'était sa dernière arrivée dans l'école en temps qu'étudiant. Que de nostalgie… Le quai était bondé comme tous les ans, Hagrid le grand garde - chasse à la barbe fleurie et au vêtement en peau de bête le faisant ressembler à David Crocket. Il faisait des grands signes vers les barges mais contrairement aux autres années une jeune fille qui semblait ridicule à côté de Hagrid. Il faisait presque deux fois sa taille tellement elle était petite, (ce n'est pas une naine non plus) les cheveux mi - long d'un blond cendré lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle souriait aux jeunes années qui semblaient beaucoup moins terrifiés par ce qu'il se passait sans doute rassuré par ce visage féminin… James la dévisagea. Mais surprenant bien que nouvelle la forme de son visage était elle aussi familière à James. En plus il devait avouer qu'elle était très mignonne et devait avoir son âge. Mais il ne semblait pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué car il entendit à côté de lui Sirius.

-Oh mon dieu le canon !!!! J'espère qu'elle sera dans notre maison.

-Sirius ! de tout façon qu'elle soit dans n'importe quelle maison tu essayeras de te la taper. Fit Remus qui guidait un jeune première année vers Hagrid.

Une voix derrière eux se fit entendre alors qu'ils mâtaient encore la jeune fille. Une voix froide que l'on pouvait décrire comme Malefoyenne.

-Je serai vous, je me dirigerai vers les calèches.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent pour se retrouvait face à un homme d'à peu prés leur taille, blond aux yeux orageux qui se cachaient derrière une mèche rebelle. Mais ce n'était pas Lucius Malefoy, pourtant il semblait avoir presque le même âge et des traits du visage assez ressemblant. Encore une personne que les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas. Et pourtant ça fait 7 ans qu'ils sont les plus connus et qui connaissent tout le monde dans cette école tout de même !

James et Sirius après avoir vu un regard noir de Remus au loin firent un léger signe de tête et partirent dans une des calèches tirées par on-ne-sais-quoi. Alors que la calèche avançait et que Remus, Peter, Sirius et James étaient tout les trois réunis, James et Sirius aperçurent sur le bas côté le fameux homme aux yeux émeraude qui semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un

-Euh juste comme ça fit Sirius, Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a beaucoup de nouveaux cette année ?

-Ah toi aussi ? Fit Peter (oui faut bien le faire parler un peu).

-Il me semble pas avoir lu que des écoles avaient été attaqué. Fit Remus en se remémorant ses lectures de vacances.

-Moi ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que les deux autres ne semblaient pas se diriger vers les barques, mais plutôt vers les calèches. Alors que la coutume veut que les premières années face comme la fille.

Remus regarda alors vers l'arrière par la fenêtre.

-Tu as raison James, ils prennent bien une calèche.

-Encore une énigme à résoudre pour les maraudeurs à cette allure, tu vas voir que le programme de cette année va être chargé fit Sirius à James.

-QUOI !! Fit Remus vous avez osé faire le programme sans nous.

Remus et Peter prirent un air vexé et dans un accord se regardèrent et firent :

-Tout se paye un jour ! Avec un regard carnassier

-Du calme mon loup fit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Remus. On a juste fait une pré - réunion.

Les calèches arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard et les maraudeurs durent se taire pour éviter les oreilles trop curieuses.

La grande salle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se remplir comme tous les ans, les maraudeurs étaient justes à côté des chaises pour les premières années. Et Lily Evans qui était a coté de Lucie Voyance, une petite brune aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux violets toujours souriants, mais très bizarres. Qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de savoir tout avant tout le monde et pourtant elle était des plus discrète, et par ce fait se retrouvé être une ennemie première des maraudeurs.

A côté, était la magnifique Cassandra Vital. Une fille svelte aux cheveux noirs possédant des reflets bleus. Ses yeux étaient eux couleur saphir et son visage ne semblait pas être atteint par le temps.

Et enfin la dernière et pas la moindre Inwie Blackburn qui était assise à côté de Remus, une brunnette qui avait toujours le sourire, toujours vive d'esprit. Jamais de mauvaise humeur ou elle ne le montrait pas. Elle semblait bien banal de l'extérieur mais Inwie était une métamorphomage et ça les maraudeurs l'avaient découvert il y a de cela un an alors qu'elle était devenu la petit amie de leur lycan préféré d'ailleurs le bonheur était toujours présent entre ses deux - là. Ils s'étaient avoués leur secret et c'étaient tout les deux acceptés. Le problème reste que quand ils commençaient à se conter fleurette on ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Ces quatre filles étaient liées depuis leur première année et bien que très désastreuse au début leur relation avec les maraudeurs c'était légèrement amélioré avec le fait que Remus et Inwie étaient à présent en couple. Mais ces 4 filles étaient quand même redoutées pour leur intelligence et leur vivacité d'esprit, elles étaient un peu trop calme de l'extérieur toujours en train de bosser et arrivaient pourtant à toujours être sur les traces des maraudeurs quand ils faisaient des conneries. Sirius les avait d'ailleurs surnommés les Fantomètres : parce qu'à chaque pas qu'ils font un pas de travers, elles les hantent. (l'auteur s'excuse pour les paroles de Sirius ! )

Alors que le vacarme était total dans la grande salle les grandes portes s'ouvrirent alors enfin sur les premières années qui semblaient à la fois émerveillés et anxieux. Contrairement aux autres années, ce n'était pas le professeur MacGonagall qui se trouvait en tête, mais la jeune fille que les maraudeurs avaient vue tout à l'heure. Elle conduisit les jeunes apprentis jusque devant l'estrade où le choixpeau se trouvait à côté de la vieille McGonagall qui faisait trembler encore plus si c'était possible les premières années avec son air sévère et son chignon tirait à quatre épingles. Les Maraudeurs suivirent alors la jeune fille des yeux et vit qu'elle partait s'asseoir à la table des professeurs entre … C'est impossible ! Elle se trouvait assis à côté du sauveur-de-loupage-de-train et du Malefoyenne. Il y avait donc Trois prof de nouveau cette année !! Donc encore plus de blagues à faire pour les maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs qui regardaient toujours la jeune fille ne virent pas que la répartition avait déjà commencé. Puis Remus se mit à trembler.

-Je sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai comme l'impression de les connaître, enfin surtout la fille.

-Sans doute une des tes conquêtes de beuverie. Fit Sirius ! T'inquiète ça m'arrive souvent ! Mais elle, tu aurais dû t'en souvenir quand même !

Sirius se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de son loup préféré.

-Je suis d'accord avec Remus sauf que moi c'est celui qui nous a aidé à monter dans le train qui m'intrigue le plus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais avec le regard noir de James lui fit refermer aussitôt et il prit un air innocent. Puis une fois que Marc Vital fut envoyé à Gryffondor comme sa sœur, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours de début d'année. Le dernier discours de début d'année des maraudeurs.

-Bonsoir jeune gens ! Avant que nous nous régalions des préparations des elfes de maison, je tiens d'abord à vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord comme vous le savez tous ! Miss Grasdouble a démissionné de son poste de DCFM et sera donc remplacer cette année par Mr Harry Melvin ici présent.

Harry se leva et fut accueillit poliment sauf de la part des maraudeurs qui lui offrirent une vraie orgie d'applaudissement.

-A ce que je vois vous avez déjà des admirateurs. Fit le directeur amusé, alors que le professeur Melvin reprenait sa place. Bien mais ce n'est pas tout je dois aussi vous annoncer que le Professeur Chaudraunus (_l'auteur s'excuse et tient à signaler qu'elle est nulle pour trouver les prénoms. ( note de la correctrice: tu n'es pas la seule_)nda : mdr) avec son âge déjà bien avancé est parti en retraite cette année.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des cris de joie de la part des élèves. Ce professeur était un tyran, mais aussi le directeur des Serpentards, qu'il favorisait toujours d'ailleurs. Il était échevelé, les dents jaunes à cause d'un surplus de potion qu'il lui avait explosé à la figure.

-Je vous en prie, calmez vous ! Le professeur Chaudraunus comme je le disait, s'est donc retiré de l'enseignement pour garder les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient. Et sera donc remplacé par le professeur Drago Adams.

Le jeune homme aux allures Malfoyennes se leva à son tour et les applaudissements furent simplement polis.

-Comme le faisait son prédécesseur Mr Adams sera aussi le directeur des Serpentard. Et enfin, comme vous le savez tous, des heures sombres nous attendent. C'est pour cela que cette année une option pour les 4ème 5ème 6ème et 7ème année va être ouverte. Cette option n'est pas obligatoire et ne sera là que pour vous apprendre à vous défendre quand vous serez à l'extérieur. Cette Option sera tenu par le professeur Morgane Lupack

La jeune fille qui attirait l'attention des maraudeurs se leva alors. La plupart des regards des garçons se tournèrent vers son décolleté plus qu'avantageux et des applaudissements nourris se firent aussi entendre.

-Bien continuons. La liste pour les personnes voulant s'inscrire se trouvera sur les tableaux d'affichage dans vos salles communes. Maintenant que cela est fait, je tiens à rappeler que l'on a appelé la forêt Interdite comme cela pas par pur hasard ! Elle est réellement interdite. La liste des objets interdits dans le château est affichée dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard qui a tenu à ce que je signale que les Bombabouse sont interdites !! Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs en dehors de cours mais surtout de se promener après le couvre - feu

En faisant ce petit discours, le directeur n'avait pas arrêté de regarder les Maraudeurs, et comme tous les ans les maraudeurs regardaient le plafond magique de Poudlard

-Sur ce bienvenue à Poudlard et bonne année ainsi qu'un bonne appétit.

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains et les plateaux apparurent, les premières années étaient plus que surpri, surtout pour les enfants de moldu tandis que les autres commençaient déjà à sauter sur les plats. Le repas se passa sans problèmes. Ils discutèrent tous de leurs vacances et des derniers évènements, James entendait d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde murmurer son nom et prenait un air blasé et hautain qui plaisait à certaines filles de Serdaigle qui le regardaient en rigolant bêtement. Quand le repas fut enfin fini, Remus conduisit avec Lily les premières années de Gryffondor à la tour. Quand toutes les tâches préfectorales de Remus furent faites. Il alla souhaiter une bonne nuit à son aimée avant de rejoindre le reste de la bande pour prévoir les farces de bienvenue. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et trouva un James au cheveux multicolores avec sur le front un message inscrit en rouge J'AIME LILY EVANS. Il portait des vêtements qui changeaient de couleurs, et il courait après un Sirius qui rigolait à sauter par-dessus les lits ou qui se cachait derrière Remus qui ne pu lui aussi retenir un léger ricanement alors que Peter lui était mort de rire (bien fait) sur son lit.

-Mais que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Moony.

-Padfoot a fait ma valise ce matin ! Eh comme un veracrasse j'ai oublié de passer tous les sorts de recherche de farce avant d'ouvrir ma malle !!!!

Après que Sirius fut attrapé, s'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller et après quelques plans machiavélique de prévus, une longue nuit de sommeil.

A suivre…

**Blague a donfe (1) :** Je sais pas si tout les mondes connais c'est une émission de télé française (pour les canadiens que j'adore ) ou des enfants passe leur temps a jouer des tours aux adultes

**Chair (2) :** c'est pas une faute de frappe ! C'est Juste qu'elle est très enrobé ! Jeux de mot pourrit de l'auteur qui présente c'est plus plate excuse !

**Alors voyons voyons Mais qu'est ce que bien être ses plans qu'on préparé les Maraudeurs !? Comment on se rends compte que d'être prof ça s'improvise pas !! Eh bas je vais chercher et vous mettre tout ça dans ce qui suivra ! Ah au faite ! Je tient a dire que quand je laisse des petit message du genre l'auteur s'excuse ou des chose dans se genre là je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mois a la Troisième personne c'est juste pour ressemblait au maraudeur ! **

**Donc je vous fais des Gros bisous je vous souhaite une excellente année 2005 ! Et laisser une petit rev pour que je sache si oui ou non vous voulez la suite ! Merci ! **

**J'oublie Merci Yotma pour la correction ! Je pense que les lecteurs t'en sont très reconnaissant ! Enfin moi je le suis ! **

**Gros bisous a tous **

**Sabriell**


End file.
